Roar
by mounna
Summary: After the Brandon's death, Catelyn has yet to perform her duties and agrees to marry the pretendent who is a better advantage for their House and for the Tywin Lannister is not exactly the sweetest of He just enjoy taking care of what belongs to him, and in this case, Catelyn apply the They will be able deal with each other?
1. Agreement

_**Introduction**_

After the Brandon's death, Catelyn has yet to perform their duties and agrees to marry the suitor who is a better advantage for their House and for the Rebellion.

Tywin Lannister is not exactly the sweetest of men. He just enjoy taking care of what belongs to him, and in this case, Catelyn apply the rule.

It's just unthinkable that they get, as incongruous as they are, establish a real relationship without ever forgetting who actually were born to be.

_**Roar**_

**ONE**

_**Agreement**_

It was an evening in Riverrun, and Catelyn Tully was still under grief for the death of her fiancé. Bran Stark entered her life very early and left abruptly. He was irretrievably dead, there was nothing anyone could do. And to top it off, Eddard Stark and Robert Baratheon started and fought a war against the royal family.

Catelyn observed the role she had in her hands. It was a letter, received months before, still sealed with a Mockingbird affixed in wax, sent by Petyr Baelish, his best friend of a lifetime, but who knew how to be inappropriate enough to compel the Lord Tully of Riverrun expel him where grown as protected. The great crime of Petyr: love Catelyn.

She saw no point in reading any word that were written there, and every day she was in possession of those words, was something in she wanted to just go back in time and relive calmer times. But today this will be over, and she quietly entered the room, leaving the balcony and its breeze back, and placed the parchment wrapped nicely inside the fireplace. She watched the paper burn almost completely, when the knock at her door did wake up.

-Enter, please. -she said, having already identified the beats as his father.

-Sweetheart? -He opened the door and looked inside.

-Come, my father.

-What were you doing so close to the fireplace?

-Just getting rid of an unwanted letter.

Lord Hoster offered his hand, and lifted her off the ground. He looked serious and insecure, but forced himself to say the words that needed to be said.

-I believe don't need to say how much I love you and how much I wish your happiness, my love.

-That's your speech of every morning, Dad. -She smiled even though the smile did not touch her eyes.

-I understand your grief and your pain. I understand that you and Bran built a love and had plans and more plans. I swear to you that I can understand each of these things. But my daughter ... We are living a critical time in the war. Jon Arryn married Lysa and Lord Stark finally seems to be close to finding the captivity of Lyanna. And the reign of Targeryan is greatly weakened.

-And I believe you will continue to support them. Even though there will be no more unity between Tully and Stark.

-I will keep, not only by the memory of Brandon or my intense sympathy for all the members of House Stark. Or because Jon was called to death. But because, most of all, we can't allow Westeros remains ruled that way. The cruelty that King is becoming legendary, and he still lives.

-As I can be helpful, my father?

-You are a beautiful maiden. Since the Brandon's death, I have received several crows pretending your hand, now that you are no longer engaged. None of ravens brought an appropriate pretender. The only one who maybe has shown someaffection for you was Roose Bolton, and I swear… I would hang me before permitting you to end your days in the Dreadfort.

-My intent must not be very good. There are many people who believes that I'm not a maiden after an engagement like mine.

-But I believe it is. I'm sure you have not been dishonored. -he said when he saw the face of Catelyn look offended- In any case, one of those innumerable crows came in response to one I sent to Casterly Rock.

-Jaime Lannister?!

-Jaime Lannister would be the most suitable men to marry you. But Jaime was sworn in and is now a member of the King's Guard.

-So he can't marry? Never? -she asked, uninterested and lethargic. Knew that your father would find a groom. Not some substitute of Brandon Stark, but someone who would be appropriate for her, and at that moment, it mattered for the Rebellion.

-No. But by the same crow that brought this negative, there was also a proposal.

-Dwarf? -Catelyn was startled.

-No, my love, not the dwarf. -Lord Hoster laughed -Lord Tywin Lannister was widowed when the dwarf birts.

- He is seeking marry again?

-No, in fact. But it seemed to find it advantageous to join the West to the Riverlands. And asked, very gently and full of curtsies, his hand will be granted.

My father, it is a little strange. -Catelyn said after thinking for a while.

-I even wonder what you will say.

-Lord Tywin Lannister is Hand of the King

- He was Hand of the King. You would never Kingslanding, his life would be in Casterly Rock.

- He has your age, my father.

-A little more, in fact. -Lord Hoster answered -His twins have exactly your age, were born in the same fall that you were born. I will not accept the request if you do not agree. You can choose not to marry for now, you is young and this beauty will endure for several years ...

-How beneficial would be this union? I mean, for the War and for our House?

-It's the best way I see to ensure your safety in case something happens to me while I'm fighting. And I need to get back quickly. Lord Tywin is a great knight but his troops did not require his presence and command. He has the two giant fruits House Clegane to lead. There Cersei Lannister, she's your age, you will never be alone.

-Father .. -Catelyn sighed, watching the hopeful face of Hoster Tully-I will act as you command me. Nothing else makes any difference to me since the death of Brandon, so ... Let me be useful in this war the only way that women can be.

-Then I will send a raven. Without hesitations. -he said carefully, to test the resolution of his daughter on that aspect.

-Must be the wisest thing to do.

When he retired, Catelyn walked to the trunk where he kept the beautiful gray dress that was embroidered for your wedding with Brandon. There was the Stark Wolf recorded throughout the hem of her skirt. She rolled the dress in her arms, and walked to the fireplace. Observed the tissue burn quickly, realizing that was the first time she felt nothing when she thought of her marriage. She just could not feel anything.

_**Notes:**_

Hello! Well, I'm Brazilian, and I don't speak English very well… And now I'm facing a creative block, so for help me to learn more English, I decide translate this story. If you find something wrong, please tell me! You will be my teachers on that!

I'm very happy! Tnx for reading this unusual project!

The continuation is coming soon!


	2. Request

Tywin Lannister unrolled the parchment, sealed with a trout, denouncing that his request had an answer. That was exactly what he expected. In two weeks, Catelyn Tully would be ready to utter the votes. Something in Tywin didn't know why he was doing this, but figured that was the best thing to do now. He's no longer the King's Hand, and he imagined that ensure that the West had strong ties with other regions of Westeros would be important for the future. And he could no trust in Jaime for that. Cersei would be a queen, it was something decided.

He closed his eyes remembering to Joanna, feeling what it was intending to do would be, somehow, betrayal to her memory. So thought the girl Tully also spent much time engaged with someone, and that among any other maiden in Westeros, she would understand him. Nothing else mattered. She was a well-born maiden, beautiful as a few others and young enough to generate strong and healthy heirs. She would have the obligation to produce a son to inherit the Rock. And the rest of the time, she need only understand that he liked his own space.

-What? -Cersei yelled, throwing her napkin on the table, clearly furious- You will replace my mother by a woman who ... that ...

-What? -the Tywin's voice without energy silenced Cersei.

-She must be my age!

-Exactly your age. A womb strong and healthy, to generate heirs. You, no matter what happens, will be Queen, so shut up and finish eating, or if you decide to follow with their complaints, go to your room, but make sure that I do not hear more your voice.

Headstrong, Cersei left the place. Tyrion, small, and not just for still being very young, just took your soup looking quite satisfied.

-And you, Thing? Nothing to say about it?

-Not exactly. -he replied, resting the spoon on the plate for a moment -But the fact that this woman is coming, let's Cersei so angry… certainly amuse me with this. Answer me, my father...

-Ask. -Tywin hated his son, who was born deformed and full of physical deficiencies, but he could not banish him, or throw him over the Rock, after all he was a Lannister.

-Have you seen this girl?

-I don't have a very clear memory of it, but I believe that she was present at Harrenhal tournament.

-Red-haired… Blue-eyed. -Tyrion said, taking a spoon to mouth and keeping her trapped between the lips.

-What do you mean, Tyrion? Just say!

-I do not want to say anything, my father. Just will be good to see other colors here.

Cersei was forced by her father to go to the wedding that she considered the most infamous of all. Had not a lot people when they finally reached Riverrun. Most of the men were at war. Tywin observed a girl, red hair and blue eyes ... nose something bigger than should be, face long and pale complexion. She was not ugly. But she was far from being the beauty propagated across the seven kingdoms.

Before dismount, with Cersei on his black steed on his side, and Tyrion in the other, he seemed to want to give up for a moment. And it had nothing to do with the appearance of the girl, but with the fact that one name echoed in his mind. Joanna ... Joanna ... Joanna ...

-If this is your future wife, my father ... -Cersei began, in a tone of mockery.

-Swallow your tongue, my dear. -he simply said, dismounting from his horse and helping Cersei to down.

He walked toward the man recognized to be Lord Hoster. The girl, who was wearing a light blue dress, stood a little behind. They greeted one another with courtesy, exchanged a few words about the trip up the Rock over there, and soon the girl in blue, who just stared smiling at Cersei in her vibrant crimson gown, and Tyrion, using something very similar to his father's clothes, was introduced.

-This is Lysa, my youngest daughter. Lady of the Valley. –the man indicated -Catelyn injured her ankle when walked down the stairs of her tower. She is waiting in the hall.

So there was not the bride? Strive to smile at her was unnecessary. After presenting Cersei and Tyrion, who needed no introduction, he followed the Lord into the castle. It was something quite different from Casterly Rock. It was illuminated by very high windows and the tapestry was predominantly blue. It was a nice place, surrounded by flowers and gardens, covered or not.

At one end the lounge, sitting in a high-backed chair, a girl with curly red hair seemed lost in thought. Looked something on the sleeve of her dress and waiting patiently. The dress was light green, she don't wore the colors of your House.

-Catelyn! - Hoster Tully announced aloud, what startled the girl- Come here, sweetheart.

Then the man seemed to remember that she had a sprained ankle and went to her. He offered her his arm, she accepted the help of lifting up the chair, and with a slight wince, straightened. Tywin held his breath.

It was, in fact, exquisitely beautiful. An incredibly red hair, a rounded face and delicate features, blue eyes, very intense. Had a bit of freckles on her nose, the eyebrows were thin and the eyelashes were long and red. Walked with some difficulty, which made Cersei assume a mocking expression. When Hoster Tully stood before him bringing his daughter, Tywin extended his hand to greet her, she actually had to hold him to keep herself up.

-My Lord. -greeted her politely.

-Lady Catelyn.

-I apologize for my walk compromised, but two nights ago I stepped on a false step that leads to my tower and twisted my ankle.

-Your maister should be treating the wound?

-Yes, was better than yesterday, and tomorrow will be even better.

-Catelyn, these are the sons of Lord Lannister. - Hoster Tully announced-This beautiful maiden is Cersei, you were born in the same fall.

-I'm delighted, Lady Cersei. -Catelyn bowed his head, Cersei just imitated after Tywin looking at her poisonously.

-I could say the same. -Cersei said with a smile disgusted.

-And this is Tyrion.

-My Lady, you are a really beautiful girl, Lady Catelyn! -the dwarf kissed the back of her hand- I am so sorry for your wound, I hope that not disturbing much.

-It's a pleasure to meet you, Lord Tyrion. My ankle will be fine.

-I believe that everyone must be tired of traveling. - Lysa Arryn spoke out- We prepared accommodations for everyone.

-Lysa was very helpful to take care of this for me, I've avoided stairs. -Catelyn said with a polite smile.

-I wish we could talk a bit before I retired. -Tywin said, offering his arm to Catelyn, who accepted automatically.

-Lysa, can you take care of installations of Lady Cersei and Lord Tyrion? - she asked.

-Certainly, sister. Don't worry. I believe that if Lord Lannister do not mind helping you along the way, the Garden of Orchids should be with a mild temperature at this time of morning.

Catelyn only indicated a direction and they began to walk slowly toward a greenhouse that was inside the castle. The sun was filtered through a blue glass and had weird orchids around the place, in various colors. The walk over there seemed cost an eternity to Catelyn by twinges of pain that came with each step, even more by her fiancé not be as speaker as the previous.

-What my Lord is thinking about Riverrun?

-I have been here before. It's a beautiful place, unlike King's Landing and certainly very different from Casterly Rock.

-I believe that each location should have its beauty.

-Lady Catelyn ... -he stared and hesitated a bit. Planned to dictate the rules of marriage, would happen in a couple of days, but something in the way of her eyelashes binding and moved away discouraged him from continuing.

-Yes?

-I just want to ask you personally if this union is according to what you expect for your life. I know you've been engaged to a man from the North and that was a long engagement.

-In the same way, I know you've been married to a woman who you loved immeasurably, but like I lost Brandon, also you lost her.

-I just wonder if, even though my age does not agree with yours and I have a daughter in bad attitude ... And a disabled child ...

-My lord, we will stick to the practical details. Join our Houses means to increase the domains of the West and strengthen the linkages that the Riverlands has with other regions of Westeros. It can be a decisive union in this war. As your fiancé and future wife, all I ask is… Support Eddard Stark, Robert Baratheon and the cause that led them to war, which is far beyond being just for Lyanna...

-So you expect the fall of Aerys II?

-I just ask that your influence and power… to help the rebels win over King's Landing.

That it was something that Tywin had in mind already, but coming from her mouth, expected as a kind of wedding present, made it all the more interesting. Joanna would not be so incisive. All that Joanna could be was a sweet and unshakeable companion.

-You are, if I understand well, in perfect agreement with our union?

-Yes, my Lord. I'm.


End file.
